


Safe In My Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cathy gets locked in a cupboard. Anna is trying her hardest to get Cathy out before she gets hurt.(the ending is rushed because i lost motivation. im super sorry!)
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Safe In My Arms

Cathy didn't choose to be stuck in the store cupboard that was furthest away from the dressing rooms and stage. Unfortunately it was the only one that contained blue glitter. It was also the one with the broken light bulb, a constant rattling in the vents and the dodgy lock.

Cathy stepped into the cupboard, pushing past the damp smell and looking around for the glitter. She quickly found it right at the back of the cupboard, on the highest shelf. “Fantastic.” Cathy grumbled. One foot keeping the door open, she reached out as far as she could. Standing on the tips of her toes and waving her arm around must’ve looked stupid, but Cathy needed this glitter and she wasn’t exactly tall enough to just reach up and take it down. That fact in itself stopped her from calling down the corridor for help.

She felt herself wobble and quickly used her free hand to grab onto door frame to support herself. Her right arm was still stretched out, making grabbing motions. She knew she wouldn’t reach the pot without actually going into the cupboard. But she didn’t want to. Cathy didn’t know what it was about the tiny room, but it scared her.

She tried one more time, adding a small hop hoping that it would give her the additional height she needed. It didn’t do that. Instead it sent her toppling into the cupboard. Her arm that was previously latched to the door, hit the same frame on the way in. Luckily her other hand was out and she managed to catch a shelf to stop her face hitting the wood.

She didn’t hear the door shut at first, still too focused on the glitter. Jumping up and down, she stretched her arm and reached for it, each time missing it by an inch. She quickly got frustrated and cursed her height. In her frustration, she kicked the shelf closest to the floor with her foot. She gasped in pain and stumbled back against another shelf, hitting her head on a shelf.

She cursed as she hopped around the small cupboard, bashing against the numerous shelves and boxes. She would definitely have a few bruises once she got out. Hopefully that’s all it would be, bruises. Cathy quickly turned her attention to the door.

The door that was shut.

The _broken_ door that was shut.

Cathy tried to not worry as she pushed down on the rusty handle. It didn't move. Alright, maybe she just needed to push harder. So she did, putting all her weight against the door, she pushed down on the handle again. It still wasn't moving.

Instead of taking a step back a re-evaluating her choices, Cathy kept wiggling the handle as tears welled up in her eyes. She could feel her chest tighten each time she pushed against the door.

Cathy barely heard the five minute call, the door muffled the sound and there were no speakers that far down the corridor. That's when she started to call for someone. "Can someone get me out?" Cathy shouted, hoping someone wild be able to hear her over the bustle of the show starting. "Please help me! I'm stuck!"

\---

Cathy didn't know when she stated crying, her calls becoming no more than desperate pleads. No one had come for her, the show had started meaning they had to get an alternate on in under five minutes. _They must be so angry,_ she thought.

As Ex-Wives started up downstairs, Cathy moved away from the door and curled up in the corner. She started to cry into her knees, they would never find her here and if they did it would be to late anyway.

During Heart of Stone, Cathy shifted so she was lying on her side. Her head pressed firmly on the ground and her hair dangling like curtains over her face. At least she could hear the show better (also, she noted, it blocked out the rattling of the vent).

As the song went on, Cathy's tears fell in a steady stream over her nose and down her cheek before gently dripping onto the floor. Jane's song always made Cathy sad, hitting quite close to her heart. She had died not long after having Mae, never really getting to hold her or take care of her.

Mae, her sweet precious Mae. Oh how awful she felt. Her baby didn't have a long life, but the life she had was spent with that awful man. She started to sob, a million 'what ifs' ran through her mind. What if she lived? What if Cathy realised how awful Thomas was earlier? What if she was able to raise Mae like the mother she so badly wanted to be? No, she couldn’t think like that. It would only hurt more in the long run.

Heart of Stone finished and nothing seemed wrong to Cathy. Except that she was stuck in a cupboard. Cathy could hear Jane and Anne talk, just like normal. But then Anna’s line came and Cathy noticed it didn’t _sound_ like Anna. Which was strange because she knew that Ann was o stage before, having heard her voice not long ago. Cathy wondered why Jem (their new alternate) was on stage. Maybe Anna had lost her voice, or fallen ill.

She didn’t have to question much longer because she soon heard Anna’s voice. Anna’s voice calling for her. “Cathy?” It was muffled, indicating she was still at the other end of the corridor.

Pushing herself up, Cathy crawled to the door. “Anna!” Her voice shook and her head was pounding.

“Cathy?” Anna sounded worried. “Cath where are you?”

“I’m in here!” She hit the door weakly.

“-thy? Cathy are you in there?” Anna was talking to Cathy, but she couldn’t focus on it. She just wanted to curl up in Anna’s arms and sleep.

“Help me, Anna.” Cathy whispered, leaning her head against the wood.

She hardly noticed the door clicking open and Anna picking her up. Anna was talking to her again, she sounded so close yet so far away. Cathy held on tightly as Anna lifted her up bridal-style.

“You’re safe now Cath.” Anna had kept saying that for the best part of ten minutes, Cathy wasn’t sure if it was for her comfort or Anna’s. “You’re safe now.”

“I’m right here Anna.” She replied, curling up in Anna’s lap. It must’ve been a strange sight, Anna in her full costume with Cathy (still in her shorts and shirt from rehearsal) curled up on her lap. But Anna was warm and Cathy was tired, so she didn’t really see the problem.

“I was so worried, Cathy.” Anna muttered into her hair.

“But I’m here now, Anna.” Cathy said, yawning.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me? Again?” Anna laughed quietly.

“Yeah, now be quiet so I can actually sleep.” Cathy mumbled, leaning into Anna and closing her eyes. Just before she fell asleep she whispered: “Next time, I might need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment!!


End file.
